


I'm a little scared now that this adventure is becoming a serious story

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2013 Bundesliga Season, AU, Borussia Dortmund, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mario never went to Munich, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: An AU in which Mario refuses Bayern Monaco's offer to stay in Dortmund with his Marco.Nothing more, nothing less.I never thought about writing something like that.





	I'm a little scared now that this adventure is becoming a serious story

In Germany the transfer market had always been very "reserved", especially in the more delicate negotiations between clubs of the same Bundesliga. There was always that something mysterious and - at times - unexpected.

Marco Reus knew it, after all he was born and raised in Germany and the football world was part of him.

And then, Marco Reus was not stupid. Just as Bayern Munich was not stupid, just for nothing.

The voices from the locker room, those whispers between companions after the shower that passed through the walls; the imperturbability of Mr. Klopp really too composed to appear sincere and Mario who was spending too much time on the phone with his attorney.

Marco had been a good boyfriend: he had not asked for anything, because he trusted and knew that Mario would tell him everything if the question had become serious, and he had at least tried to pretend nothing.

The final phase of the championship and - above all - of the Champions, however, came dangerously close and the market voices were always less discreet and much more malicious. Mario still did not speak.

He arrived on a Thursday evening in mid-April.

Thursday - since Mario and Marco had gathered together a few months before - had become their McDonald's day.

There was a friend of the dark who ran one on the outskirts of Dortmund who could get them in and out without being besieged by the fans and gave them a table well hidden in the eyes of others. In short, complete menu at the pub (Klopp would never know) and the mutual company of his boyfriend talking about everything and nothing. Not a Titanic night but perfectly in the style of Mario & Marco, so what better to ask?

"You really had to see Nuri as he tried to get her out! The third world war for a mosquito, that guy is just melted "  
Marco was intent on telling one of the usual ingenious thoughts of their companion, while Mario was laughing in front of a slice of chips and ketchup.

"I can not believe it, he's unique! But why, when - "but the number 10 was interrupted by his own cell phone, which rested on the table began to ring annoyingly. Mario rolled his eyes, noticing (just like Marco) the name of his agent on the green illuminated display.

"Excuse me, I'm going for a moment in the bathroom to answer"

Marco, despite having nodded, this time was not really able to restrain his curiosity. He had to know.

After a few minutes he made himself small against the wall, worthy of a poor spy movie, and sneaked up to the men's toilet.

He opened the door a little, hoping that no one would come in or out at that moment, just enough to see Mario, leaned back against the sink, snorting and with his free hand was tormenting his hair.

"Yes Paul, of course I heard Rummenigge! I know it's an incredible offer, no need to repeat every time that only Ӧzil cost more than me and everything else, "the boy said, almost intolerantly.

That, for Marco, was enough.

Perhaps a part of him had always known that those rumors were founded, after all Mario was full of talent and Bayern wanted at all costs to recover from the disaster of 2012. The money to the Bavarians certainly did not lack, so ...

The blond returned to sit down at the table mechanically, starting to play with the seeds on his cheeseburger. The image of a Dortmund without Mario - of a life without Mario - even if they had been together for only six months, destroyed Marco's heart.

When Mario was back, the other's muteness continued, as if Marco had estranged himself into a universe of mere sadness. Seeing him like this was a pang in his stomach, the dark knew it was time to talk once and for all.

After a fairly quiet car ride, they both climbed up to the blond's apartment, weighing each step on the next step as if their feet had become leaden.

They closed the door, turned on the light, put down their coats. A routine so banally beautiful that just thinking of living it alone caused Marco's throat to rise, which he repressed, not without difficulty.

Eyes in the eyes, brown in the blue. Fear inside fear.

"Marco"

"Mario"

"Let's talk"

"Okay, let's talk"  
Marco tried to take a breath but it was as if he felt a thousand blades in his throat. No, it was not feasible for Mario to leave, he did not know if he could actually survive such a thing.

At that moment he realized his indispensability, he realized that he was really in love with Mario. Love was there, in front of him, in that terrible oil-colored t-shirt. It was not a crush, it was not a game.

Tears filled his eyes.

"Bayern made me an offer"

At that point Marco totally lost control, bursting into tears like a child and squeezing Mario against him.

"Please do not go, I adjure you, let me be selfish for once and do not go. I love you Mario, I'm in love with you and if you leave, God ... if you leave I can not do it, okay? I can not, I can not even breathe without you "

Mario held his breath, enjoying the sweet smell of Marco, and then giving him a bright smile. The blond wondered just what the fuck he had to smile, that idiot, in a situation like that.

"You did not stop me ..."

Marco looked at him with a lot of eyes, detaching himself from that spasmodic embrace.

"I told Paul I do not care, I do not want to go. My place is here, with the team that raised me, with my teammates, with these wonderful fans ... and with you, Marco. I can not renounce the great love of my life, now that I have met him. Because if I really have to imagine it, this forever, it's with you. Money is not the most important thing, is it? You said that"

Marco also smiled in tears. He had chosen the right boy.

"No, in fact. The most important thing is the people, the smiles you give and the cries you share, outside and inside the field. The important thing is that you're happy "

Mario looks at him with his characteristic mischievous smile that makes him look like a child about to make a prank. Marco leaves his heart a little, on those upturned lips.

"Ask me if I'm happy"

But Marco already knows the answer by now, so he merely devoures his face with kisses as they trudge toward the bedroom.

No, no doubt money is not the most important thing.


End file.
